Quinceañera: Sonic Style
by theRASTAproject
Summary: From the film Quinceañera Amy plays Madgalena. All she could think about is her party, and her good life. But when she learns she's pregnant & is kicked out, she along with Shadow fight their family and try to survive tough times. on hold for now.
1. Intro

_Quinceanera_: Sonic Style

Introduction.

I do not own Sonic and Co and I certainly don't own Sony Classics Films's _Quinceanera_. Here is the list of Characters from the movie being portrayed by Sonic and Co. There are also a few changes to the plot. Instead of Carlos, in the movie, being Eileen's bro and Magdalena's cuz in the story, Shadow who is potraying Carlos will be playing an ex boyfriend/family friend. If u ever saw this movie, there are some ppl without name and I will be filling them in with My OC troop and my collbab's to OCs. If U hate OCs, PLZ DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READIN THIS. HAVE ISSUES? WELL, TELL ME ON THE PM.

* * *

Magdalena- Amy  
Eileen- Luna Moon (Tpcb000)  
Herman: Sonic  
Carlos: Shadow (Carlos is being potrayed very differently than from the movie. He isn't related to Eileen in this story)  
Father: Ivano (My OC from _Amy Rose: Warrior Princess_)*  
Mother: Teresa( My OC from_ Amy Rose: Warrior Princess)*  
_Paco: Reese Romaro (Tpcb000)  
Extra girl in court 1: Carey the Hedgehog*  
Extra girl 2: Alana the Hedgehog **  
**Dancer Boy: Yomo the Echidna*  
Dancer Boy II: Scourge  
Wendy: Rouge  
Jazmine: Mina  
Jessica: Laterose (my OC)*  
Jasiel: Alejo the Hedgehog (my new addition)*  
Jasiel's Dance Partner: Ascania the Porcupine (new addition)*  
Arthur and Joey (the dogs)  
Tio Tomas: Ivanno the Wise (my OC)*  
Gary and James (Gay Couple): EspioxManic (Don't lyke it, I had no other Ideas? SKIP IT WHEN I START MY STORY!)  
Aunt Silvia and Uncle Walter: Themselves in fox form, colored white.  
Art Lady: Jillian Jameson (tpcb000)

And so on...

*=My OCs

* * *

Court Members.

(Luna's Celebration)  
Amy/Sonic  
Mina/Ash  
Yomo/Carey  
Alana/Scourge  
Laterose/Ares  
Ascania/Alejo  
Rouge/Knuckles  
Luna/Reese

(Amy's Celebration)  
Amy/Shadow  
Mina/Ash  
Yomo/Carey  
Rouge/Knuckles  
Alana/Scourge  
Ascania/Alejo

* * *

and others will come along later…just hang on once I adjust myself and I find my _Quinceanera _DVD.

Hang on tight, pplz! =D

theRASTAproject


	2. Showtime!

Quinceañera Chapter 1: Showtime!

* * *

It was a nice day in the small place called Echo Park in the state of sunny California. It was a beautiful day, especially for a Quinceañera. Today was the celebrations of Luna Moon's Quinceañera. At a storefront church, a tall, wise albino hedgehog takes his place and he clears his voice to begin.

"Good afternoon everyone! Before anything else, I would like to welcome you to the celebration, of this marvelous day, in a young girl's life. _Los Quince __Anos__ de Luna Moon_. On this day, she turns fifteen years old. And today, she will become woman."

Outside on the side of the church, a group of people in tuxes and dresses and one white colored fox in a beautiful pastel pink ball gown. A white fox named Luna was in a beautiful pastel pink ball gown with rose sequins and flowers on the corset. It was tight on top and poofy on the bottom. She had her hair up in a elegant bun with small flowers in her hair.

"Oh my gosh, Luna! Its so beautiful." Laterose commented. She along with other girls, minus Luna were in maroon red dresses that ends at their feet and those who have long hair or quills had it half up with large bangs on their left eyes and those with short had it in a messy bun.

"Thank you, Late."

All the girls adored Luna's dress and so did Amy. She was 14 and she was about to have a celebration of her own. She then sees her mother and with a bunch of white roses. The roses had pink tips and were beautiful.

"Amy! Amy! C'mon, take a picture with us!" Luna called out. She along with Rouge, Alana, Mina, Carey, and Ascania got into a group and the smiled big as Yomo, a brick red echidna, too their picture.

Then when they were done, Amy went to her mother and she hands her half the bunch of roses. She then hands them out to each person in the court.

"Here you go, guys."

She hands the guys the roses with a smile. Then came Sonic. Her face turned into a scowl and she hands it to him with a shove.

"Here."

She then walks away as Laterose tells the guys to group up so she can take a picture.

"Sonic, look over here!" she shouted. Then the guys called Sonic.

"Sonic, get your ass over here so we can go!" Yomo said as Scourge and Knuckles pose like gangsters in front of the shock pink hedgehog. He goes over and the guys got their picture taken.

"Thanks, boys."

"No prob, sexy." Scourge replied. Ares, a black and red Shadow look-a-like, rolls his eyes and they line up side by side as they prepare to enter the church.

(Marcha de Aida plays)

The guys as girls enter the church arm to arm as the music played with the roses held up towards their chest. They keep walking as they reach the last person. When they reach the end of the aisle of the church, the boys spin their partner around once to then face them. Once that was done, they hold their roses in the air and make an arch, with Luna and a tan fox named Reese walking underneath them. Luna walks with her escort arm to arm and with a glowing smile on her face and a bouquet of roses in her hands. When they reach the end of the 'arch', they pause for two seconds and then Reese lets go of his partner. She walks towards a beautifully decorated chair covered in pink roses and she sits in it and faces the priest.

She looks down at her feet and back up at the priest. She looks at the albino hedgehog with a smile and he smiles at her as well.

(music ends)

(A/N: I did a quinceanera and in the movie, they didn't show the mass, but I will do a small showing of it here)

"We are here before this wonderful little girl who will become a woman before us all today and may god lead her down the right path in life."

The court members go to their seats separated by gender and they sit according to age. For the girls, Ascania being the youngest and Alana being the oldest. On the Boys, with Alejo being the youngest and Scourge being the oldest. Amy looks head on at her father as he blesses her cousin. She then looks at the guys. Sonic turns to see Amy and she responds by turning her head and looking away.

After the 1 ½ hour mass, the court and Luna along with her family head for a beautiful rose garden. The guys stood aside and goofed off with Yomo and Scourge scuffing each other's shoes and the girls gossiped with one another. As they do that, Luna along with her mother and father got together and they smiled big for the photographer.

"OK, smile now!"

They smile and the picture was taken. Then Reese came in and he and Luna were arm in arm again and this time, all the boys in her court were in the picture. Once that picture was taken, Luna calls the girls, but Reese stays with Luna.

The girls line up, an equal number of girls on each side and they take the picture. Then the boys were finally brought in to be with their partners. The boys on Luna's left, the girls on the right from oldest to youngest.

After the picture taking, it was time to head to the reception! The gang enter the hummer limo and when they go in, Ares snickers and then tells the guys about his discovery. He sees a bright colored stripper pole in the middle and the guys laugh.

"Wow, a stripper pole. That's new." Yomo commented. The guys huddle up and they whisper. Then they burst out in laughter.

Luna enters and ignores the guys' immaturity and she gets on along with the guys and the girls. They were off.

The music played and the gang were laughing and joking around until Sonic dares Luna to dance on the pole. Luna, who was laughing at a joke that Amy told her was laughing her ass off, clapping and saying 'No'

Sonic and the guys beg for Luna to dance. Then Yomo shows off $5 and Ares takes out $20 and Scourge $5 as well. She looks around her friends and family members and she gives up. She snatches the money from Yomo, Scourge and Ares and begins to dance as the guys and girls go "AHH!" and holler as she dances on the pole. As she dances, she puts the money in her corset and the guys whistle and holler. She laughs and they tells them,

"Don't tell my mom!"

They laughed and then Mina gets on the pole and dances wildly. The guys go crazy as she dances on the pole and the birthday girl laughs and claps her hands. After Mina dances for some time, she was knocked over by Yomo and he begins to act kooky on the pole and Knuckles pushes him off, making Carey laugh and the other girls too. Amy laughs along too and then catches Sonic looking at her. She stops and she rolls her eyes at him, with no interest in what he was to say. The two remained quiet on their way to the reception, even though they were partners.

* * *

This is just the beginning! Next Chappy coming up as soon as I can. Thank god I have this on DVD, lol.


	3. Behind the Scenes

Quinceañera Chapter 2: Behind the Scenes

OK, pplz, for those who read, GRAZIE! However, sum reviews would b nice. But whatever, ppl are busy and so am I, so I'm ok with this! =D On with the story!

* * *

Everyone made it to the reception and all were settled in the hall. Luna and her court were in another room and were telling one another to do their best, for it was time for the waltz.

(In a quinceanera, girls and their court are to perform a waltz)

(Vals Fascinacion plays)

Luna and Reese sway side to side in harmony. The first couple, Scourge and Alana enters the dance floor with their hands held in a knot and they let go as they reach Luna and Reese. Alana curtseys at Reese and Scourge bows at Luna. They then begin to dance, doing it step at a time, in perfect harmony and within the music.

All of her and Amy's family and friends watch in awe as the court danced with grace and very few mistakes. The fathers of Amy and Luna look from a distance and see their girls dancing on the dance floor, showing the entire world that Luna is now a woman and is ready to take on more responsibility and along with the pride of her family.

"Luna looks really beautiful." Ivano commented.

"So does Amy." Charlie, a white fox replied with a smile. Ivano nods along with Charlie.

"We have a lot to be proud of." The white hedgehog replied with a smile as he watches his pink daughter dance with Reese.

"Amy's _Quinceañera_ is coming up soon, when is it, July?" Charlie asked. Ivano shakes his head and says,

"No, in June."

"Hmm, get ready to pay through the nose." He replied. They look on as they see Amy and Yomo dance as Reese dances with Carey, Laterose with Sonic and Luna dancing with Ares

"Amy's won't be like that. She's different. She's a more traditional girl than Luna."

"Alright, Ivano, if you say so."

The court is finally in a circle, they are dancing in perfect harmony to the music, they sway up and down, and they twirl once. After that, they pace left, up, right, down and they twirl once more, going to the next person. Amy was in a deadpan mood and when it was time to turned, she is not happy to see what is next. Sonic was her dance partner. She takes his hands and tries to ignore looking at him by looking at her feet.

"Your hair looks funny like that."

"That's a nice comment." She replied, in no mood to talk to him.

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Don't bother." She replied after Sonic twirls her and then she does her pacing.

"So did you go with Laterose?" She asked, still in her deadpan tone.

"No." He whispered.

"Not what I heard." She replied.

"I don't care about her." He whispered. She looks up at him with a straight face, looking like if she's thinking 'can she trust him?'

"Didn't you get the text I sent you?" He asked, hoping that she did read it and not be mad at him.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile. "I deleted it." She ended with a smug on her face.

She twirls one last time, to meet with her brother. Laterose twirls into Sonic's hands and ignoring the Amy look alike, he looks at the real Amy and looks back down to see his footwork. Amy looks at him as well as she dances with Alejo, her little brother. When she catches Sonic look at her, she rolls her eyes and sighs softly. So far, she wasn't going well with her duties and having fun, with Sonic on her mind and with him constantly there.

Inside the ballroom kitchen, an older pink female hedgehog, a white fox in a pink suit, and two older echidnas were cooking up traditional Mexican food; creamed pinto beans with rice, roasted beef, and spicy extra chunky salsa with no tomatoes.

Women were chattering, telling one another to be careful not to cut their fingers and get jalapeno seeds in their cuts and nails. Teresa, Amy's mother, enters the room with many onions and asked in Spanish,

"Ladies, is there another cutting board? I really need to cut these onions."

Both echidnas, Mya and Aleni reply,

"No."

"No."

"Ay, it's ok." The hedgehog replied with a smile on her face

Then Ali, the white fox, tells her as she looks around for an extra chopping block.

"Teresa, I was thinking that I can _madrina _the dress for Amy's _Quinceañera_."

"really?" she replied happily.

"Ay, she'll be so happy!" she then hugs her sister in law and she replies,

"I can alter Luna's to fit her."

Teresa gasps and replies,

"Thank you so much. You're always so wonderful with us."

"uh huh."

Then Aleni, Yomo's grandmother asks,

"Ali, I haven't seen Shadow yet."

She replies with great dislike.

"He isn't coming." She then goes back to pouring sodas in cups.

(here's the change, people. Since Shadow isn't going to b related to Amy.)

"He's not coming to his girlfriend's _Quinceañera?_"

"He's not Luna's boyfriend anymore. Reese is an—"

A Young echidna comes in and says,

"Aunt Ali, Charlie needs you." She leaves and the White fox finishes,

"Don't talk to me about that boy!" She then leaves with the echidna following her. Teresa sighs and shakes her head.

"I don't think _Sombra_ is a bad influence. Ali doesn't understand that the boy is _confundido_, confused." Said Mya.

"I don't either." Replied Teresa. "Shadow is a good young hedgehog. He just needs better things in his life, but a gang isn't one of them."

"Neither is pot." Replied Aleni. "My grandson told me he was trying to drug his _novia_."

The two echidnas tsk as Teresa ignores the old lady gossip.

Outside on a sidewalk in the night, a black figure with the numbers "213" tattooed in white on his neck walks by and he walks with a gangster swagger with his hands in his hoodie pockets. He then notices a florist and he carefully eyes a single rose. He sneakily walks closer to the bin and he snatches the rose and makes a run for it. The man who owned the flower stand sees and he curses at him in Spanish, ordering him to stop.

"HEY! STOP, _PARATE, GUEY, PARATE!_"

But he doesn't stop and he sees the party hall.

"Heh Heh."

* * *

Oooh! This is just the beginning. Let's see what else happens here.


	4. A Bailar Let's Dance!

Quinceañera Chapter 3: A Bailar! (Let's Dance!)

* * *

"OK, one…two…and three." A woman chanted as she, an echidna and another hedgehog in their 60s held up tequila shots and they all drank the tequila.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you everybody for coming to Luna's _Quinceañera_. "

The Dj relaxes for a few seconds. Family and friends were talking, drinking, flirting, and just having fun as most danced.

"Now its time to dance and groove to the beat!" said a DJ as Luna, her friends and family along with her court. Luna is seen holding a plate fanning herself as she danced with Reese. Yomo and Ares act like their kooky selves and they dance with their tongues flying out as Yomo dances with his blonde sweetheart and Ares dances across the dance floor and three of the court girls did some grinding. The elder people danced slowly, but fast enough to the Merengue beat. Ivanno danced slowly with Aleni as Mya danced with her husband, another elder echidna.

"Look at the muscles on this young boy." The woman said as she points at Reese, grabbing his arm gently.

"If I was only twenty years younger."

The echidna replies "20 years? Forty years!"

"You're crazy." She replied.

"Got that urge?" the hedgehog woman said.

"Yeah, look, look!" she said as she then pinches the poor fox's butt.

"AH! CUT IT OUT!" Reese said as he jumps away from the old ladies, who were laughing.

(A/N: Poor Reese)

Back in the kitchen, Teresa finishes cleaning up the kitchen and she turns to Alejo, her son.

"Is _Tio _Ivanno ready?"

The little boy nods and she hands him a plate full of greasy 'worms'.

"Here you go." She said as she hands him a plate full of the stuff.

"Thank you, mama."

"Aw, you're welcome, son."

Alejo walks down the stairs with the plate and he carefully walks across the dance floor. He then sees Ivanno across the room and as usual, Ivanno smiles. He hands him the plate with a cup of Soda and he replies.

"Thank you, junior." And tussles his quills. He smiles and walks away to dance with his partner, Ascania. Ascania is a young porcupine, beautiful in a pink dress that looked like Luna's, asked her elder sister, Amor, what was Ivanno eating.

"Why is _Tio_ Ivanno eating worms?" She asked with a look of disgust as the white and grey hedgehog ate the meat fat.

"Its not worms, its fat from the meat."

"Eww."

Then a reggaeton song begins to play and the room was getting warm as everyone got low.

(music plays)

Everyone was dancing to the beat. And everyone, including Amy danced wildly and then she along with everyone else saw a couple beginning to dance doggystyle.

(A/N: Yep, we're CRAZZY! LATINOS! SUU!)

The people on the dance floor along with Luna and the other girls whoo and cheer as they danced and Luna was laughing, and she and Reese started dancing. Amy walks out from all the hustle and bustle of the party. She remembers what Sonic said about a text message.

She walks out from the dance floor and she opens the door to get out. She then leans on the brick wall of the dancehall and she takes out her cellphone. She then hears footsteps and she looks up to see Shadow.

"What's up, Amy."

He then walks away and enters the hall. She shrugs what she opens her cell. She presses various buttons and she opens the text she ignored all spring long. She reads,

**U R STILL IN MY HEART  
From: Sonic  
10:44 PM**

She closes her phone and she licks her lips a bit. Her eyes look glassy in the moonlight and she sighs. She was in love.

Back inside, Sonic and Aleni are seen dancing and Sonic acts kooky, shaking his hands like maracas with Yomo, Scourge and Ares rolling their arms and shaking their tails, since they were drunk. Luna and Reese keep on dancing and she turns to see Mina and they dance goofy like then she feels someone dancing behind her. She turns to see Shadow, who had a smirk on his face.

"Shadow…what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise. He then hands her the rose he stole and replies.

"Happy Birthday, _nena_, I got that for you."

She then sees her father Charlie and he rushes into the dance floor.

"You better get out of here." She warned. Too late.

Charlie pushes Luna aside and he snarls at Shadow.

"What the hell are you doing here? Trying to make Luna bad, huh?"

"No!" Shadow snaps back.  
"Get out of here!" He shouts and the music stops.

"Get out of here, you're no one to come here!"  
"Fuck you! Its my friend's birthday you asshole!" Shadow snarls with his fangs bearing.

"Get out! You disgust me."

Shadow shoves him backward and shouts, "Fuck you."  
Luna sees Charlie's face and she then says,

"No, No, Daddy no!"

Charlie punches him, making Shadow fall hard on the ground. Ivanno comes to his defense, he doesn't move for a few seconds. Luna begins to cry and Amy, along with Mina and Rouge accompany her.

Charlie goes over to see him and Shadow jumps up to punch him, only for guards to take him and shove him out.

(Sorry, guys, I hate this scene. It was too much for me, so I did Luna aka Eileen's crying scene)

Luna cries as Amy and Mina comfort her.

"Luna, don't cry. Shadow didn't mean anything by it." Mina said. Luna kept crying and the tears made her mascara run.

Back outside, Shadow snarls like an angry pitbull as he walked away with blood on his face.

"I'll see you at the house, _Sombra_"

He nods and walks away, with an evil smile on his face.

(A/N: Sombra means Shadow and they use that name for the Sonic X series in Latin America)

Everyone goes back inside and after two hours, everyone left except for the court people, Mya and Aleni, the families of Luna and Amy and Tio Ivanno.

"Everyone, thank you for coming to this Quinceañera…It's a special day, for a quinceanera…Thank you everybody for showing love."

The only one left on the dance floor was Aleni who was solo and Yomo with his girlfriend, who were making out on the dance floor. Then everyone left for home.

"Oh my god, guys. That was crazy." Commented Mina.

"I know!" both Rouge and Amy replied as they were riding in Amy's father's car.

"He hit him so hard!" Mina said.

"My god!" Amy said.

"First of all, a family party and that happens?"

"I know. I was kinda embarrassed. I mean, he's a close friend of the family." Amy said.

"It was supposed to be a happy day." Rouge said in Amy's defense.

"I know. Its her big day, her _Quinceañera_."

"Did you see her at the End?" Rouge asked.

"Oh my gosh, she was crying! You could see the mascara smear everywhere." Mina replied

"I know! Shadow was so stupid to do that." Amy replied.

"I know. He shouldn't have been there." Rouge replied to Amy's words.

"Exactly. Its her _Quinceañera_." Amy said as she and Rouge kept talking about the Shadow controversy. Mina looks outside and she notices a blue blur on a bike.

(A/N: I know, its dumb, but I'm following most of the story line.)

"OH MY GOD!" She chirped.

"What is it?" asked both girls.

"Look!" Mina replied as she points at the window. It showed a cobalt hedgehog on his bike, in his white dress shirt.

"ITS SONIC!" the girls said and they laugh. Amy blushes at his name being said and as she looks at him. Rouge notices and says,

"Look at you, Amy. Going all red."

"Shut up!" She replied in defense, but with some laughter in her voice and the girls laugh. Amy looks back and sees Sonic a distance away from the car. Then she sees him gone in a flash.

* * *

OOH, whats to come?! Will something happen? Will there be trouble ahead for Amy? WHAT?! FIND OUT!


End file.
